


Holiday Cheer

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Andes The Elf, Bells, Bows, Cheers luv the holidays are queer, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fantasy AU, I Don't Even Know, Ice, Ice Play, Jingle The Elf, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Magic, Meirry The Elf, Mrs. Claus - Freeform, Multi, Naughty and nice, Podfic Welcome, Ribbons, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa's Workshop, Snow, Started as Porn, The Holiday Spirit, The Snow Queen - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, Winter Wonderland Skins, grew a plot, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and an elf is missing from the workshop! Can The Holiday Spirit figure out what's going on in time to get Santa's sleigh loaded up? And how is The Snow Queen mixed up in all of this?It's going to be a VERY interesting night - and Christmas Day - for everyone involved.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).



Something was wrong in the Workshop.

Santa would be leaving in a few hours, and it should have been a hive of activity, with the elves working to finish the final touches on a few toys, wrap the last presents, and load the magic sleigh that always had just enough room for one more bag of toys for all the good little girls and boys.

Indeed, most of the elves the Holiday Spirit could see were doing just that, but at the same time some of the last tasks seemed to be taking a bit longer than they should. Instead of joyful songs and happy whistles, there were grumbles of annoyance and grunts of frustration.

How strange.

She tucked a wisp of the red hair that had come loose from her bun back behind her ear, and walked down the rows of workbenches and wrapping tables until she found a conspicuously empty space, like the gap in a smile.

“Is someone missing?”

An elf stopped to answer her, his arms loaded with presents. “Jingle’s been gone for _hours!_ ”

The Spirit blinked. “Gone? Where would she go? It’s Christmas Eve!”

The elf looked like he wanted to throw up his hands. “She keeps going out to watch the Snow Queen making blizzards and flurries. For all I know, the Queen finally caught her snooping and froze her into an ice cube! It’d serve her right!”

“Andes,” the Spirit sighed as she reached up to take the golden _pince-nez_ glasses from her nose. “That’s not very Christmas-y of you.”

Andes scoffed at her gentle rebuke. “Yeah, well, neither is leaving us in the lurch when the Big Guy needs his sleigh loaded up!”

The Spirit looked over to the far end of the Workshop, where Santa was sitting in his sleigh and laughing while Mrs. Claus sipped on a warm cup of cocoa, her long falls of white blonde hair tied into plaits and braids. “I suppose that’s true.” She looked out a window at the snowy night beyond and hummed thoughtfully, then put her glasses back on. “Watches the Snow Queen, you said?”

Andes nodded, the pom-pom on the back of his cap bouncing off his shoulder. “Yeah - there’s a trail from the reindeer pens that leads to her palace. Usually Jingle sneaks out to watch for a while and she comes home after the Queen goes back inside.”

“Thank you, Andes.” The Spirit gave the elf an appreciative nod. “I’ll see what I can do about bringing her back before Santa needs to leave.”

Andes rolled his eyes beneath the wide lens of his snow goggles. “Good luck…”

After leaving the elf to get back to work, the Spirit made her way to the reindeer pens, and eventually found a set of distinct footprints in the snow that lead away from the Workshop, with pointed toes that could only have been made by an elf’s boots.

“Looks cold out there,” she admitted to herself  as she looked down at her outfit. The white dress shirt, green ribbon tie, and dark red overalls dress with golden buttons was quite festive, particularly with her mistletoe brooch, but they weren’t really meant for deep snows.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, and a moment later she had fortified herself with thick grey wool tights beneath her dress, sturdy boots, and a bright red sleeveless coat with white fur trim on the hood and bustle.

“Much better,” she declared as she pulled on a set of black leather gloves. “Now - it’s time to see about our missing elf…”

* * *

In the quiet of her boudoir, the Snow Queen carefully cradled a sprig of mistletoe in her hand, the deep green leaves and white berries standing out vividly against her blue skin.

The bold little elf who had been spying on her for so long had brought the plant with her earlier in the evening, daring to approach and demand a kiss from her.

At first she had thought it a cruel joke, and had not hesitated to put the elf into her place...but it had not been long before the Queen had realized, to her great surprise, that the elf’s interest in her was genuine.

She had brought Jingle back to her palace, and after giving her an appropriate punishment for her spying, the little elf had _enthusiastically_ proven her sincerity.

The Queen looked over to her bed, where Jingle had fallen asleep after their tryst. The tip of one ear could be seen poking out through her short brown hair, and her lips were turned up in a contented smile.

It had been so many, many years since anyone had smiled at her like that, and it made a touch of warmth blossom in her icy heart.

She’d just been considering returning to the bed when she felt a tremor run through her. Boots treading on the path that lead to her palace gates. Each footstep transmitted to her through the snow like the tremors in a spider’s web.

The Queen walked to the bed and gently brushed a kiss against her lover’s forehead, drawing a happy murmur in reply. “Sleep, my lovely elf.”

She placed the sprig of mistletoe on the nightstand, then walked out onto her balcony, shutting the doors before summoning her raiments in a whirl of ice and snow. Then, raising one gloved hand, she let herself descend to the ground along a gentle drift before heading to the arched gates of her palace.

A visitor must be greeted properly, after all.

* * *

The Holiday Spirit could feel the winter winds grow stronger as she approached the foreboding gates of ice and iron that guarded the Snow Queen’s palace.

The walk had been fairly pleasant, all things considered, until she’d reached the end of the rough trail that lead from Santa’s Workshop to the Snow Queen’s domain. Where the grounds around the Workshop had a certain warmth and glow to them at all times, this place was...harder. Sharper. Colder. A reminder that the snow and ice that surrounded them could be breathtakingly beautiful, but they could also be treacherous.

She drew the hood up over her head just before a howling wind swept down from the palace, driving the snow across the land and out into the world. The warm fur helped a bit, but the chill still drove through her to the bone, and if she were a lesser spirit, she might have turned back.

But she was the Holiday Spirit on Christmas Eve, and she would not be deterred so easily. Squaring her shoulders, the Spirit tightened her hood and pushed ahead.

Stars twinkled in the night sky as she reached the palace gates, the ice gleaming in the moonlight. She looked up at the great gates, searching for a way to announce herself.

“Hello…?”

The wind whipped up into a howl, and the Spirit ducked her head as a sudden flurry blew through. Snow piled up around her ankles, and when she lifted her head after the wind died down, the Snow Queen was there.

The Spirit had seen her from afar, of course. You couldn’t live in Winter without seeing her...but the Queen had always guarded her privacy. The Spirit had never been so close.

 _She’s beautiful_ , the Spirit thought as she drew her hood back to really look at the Queen. Her skin was the blue of a winter sky, and she wore a sleeveless dress that was as pure and white as fresh snow, accented by a lighter blue that matched the makeup that she wore, and long fingerless gloves that ran from wrist to elbow made from the same material.

A cloak of owl feathers rested on her shoulders, and she wore a crown made from shards of glittering blue ice that had been bound up in her thick dark hair.

“Greetings, Spirit.” The queen spoke in a low, smoky voice. “Why have you come to my realm?”

The Spirit wondered if she should be kneeling, but decided to meet the queen’s shining golden gaze instead, holding herself straight and tall. “I’m looking for someone, your Majesty. An elf from Santa’s Workshop. The elves need her help with all the toys and presents that must be loaded in his sleigh.”

The Queen raised an eyebrow. “Why should I know anything of a missing elf?”

The Spirit frowned. “Apparently she’s been spending a great deal of time watching you create the snows and storms. One of the elves I spoke to told me she’s quite...fascinated with you.”

To her surprise, the she saw a purplish blush rise beneath the makeup on the Queen’s cheeks. “I...am glad that someone appreciates my artistry.”

The Spirit smiled. “I’ve always thought your work was beautiful.”

“Thank you.” The Queen ducked her head. “But as you can see Jingle is not here.”

The Spirit raised an eyebrow. “I never mentioned her name, your Majesty.”

The Queen looked away as she realized she’d been caught in her lie. “I see her, when she sneaks away. When she’s watching me. She thought she was being clever, but I knew she was there the moment her boots touched the snow.”

The Spirit couldn’t help but smile. “Does she come to see you often?”

“Often enough,” the Queen admitted softly. “I normally let her be, so long as she does not interfere.”

The Spirit took a step forward. “Normally? Does that mean something else happened tonight?” She gave the Queen a careful look. “There are some wondering if you froze her into a block of ice for spying on you.”

The Queen scoffed. “Is _that_ what they say about me? How ridiculous. I would never - even if I could.”

The Spirit shrugged. “Few really know you, your Majesty. Even I’ve never been in your presence before.”

“Even so. Snow and ice can be treacherous - but not malicious. They simply _are_.” The Queen tilted up her chin proudly, and the Spirit realized she could see a lingering bruise at the edge of the wide snowflake choker she wore.

The Spirit cleared her throat. “Forgive me for asking...but did you hurt yourself, your Majesty?”

The Queen blinked, her brows knitting in confusion. “...excuse me?”

The Holiday Spirit lightly tapped the side of her own neck.

The Snow Queen reached up to her throat, then turned an even paler shade of blue before her shoulders slumped. “There is no point in keeping up this charade, is there?”

The Spirit shook her head. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t…” She trailed off as there was a rumbling, grinding sound, and a moment later the palace gates slowly slid open behind them, making both the Spirit and the Queen turn to face them in surprise.

Jingle cautiously stepped through the gates, and the Spirit took off her glasses in surprise at how the elf was dressed.

She recognized the boots and dark green tights, but instead of the belled tunic she would normally be wearing, the elf had pulled on a shimmering white and blue shift, her fur trimmed hat in her hand.

Her hair was wildly askew, even for what the Spirit could remember from the times she’d seen Jingle dashing to and fro about the Workshop, and she looked...guilty?

The Snow Queen’s face fell, and she took a step towards her. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was…” Jingle looked over to the Spirit and blushed. “I...I guess I felt her arrive, somehow, and then I heard you talking.” The elf sighed. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me, My Queen.”

The Spirit blinked. _My_ Queen? She looked closer, and saw little flecks of blue makeup on the elf’s cheeks, and a little smudge of the Queen’s lipstick on the edge of her neck. “ _Oh,_ ” she murmured as her imagination began to fill in the blanks. “You didn’t _take_ her at all, did you?”

The Queen’s face turned a rather fetching shade of violet, and Jingle blushed as she started to giggle.

“Well,” Jingle finally answered with a mischievous edge to her words, “not in _that_ sense of the word…”

The Spirit coughed, feeling her own cheeks warm to a rosy hue. “I...well.” Not that she could _blame_ the elf, now that she’d seen the Queen for herself, but _still_. “With that being said...I have to ask if you’d come back. The Workshop needs you, especially tonight of all nights.”

The Queen’s face went so still that it could have been carved from the same ice that formed her palace gates, but they could both see the pain that flashed in her golden eyes before she turned away.

Jingle looked terribly, terribly torn as she squeezed the band of her hat beneath her hands. “But if I go back...she’ll be _alone_.”

The Queen set her shoulders, still facing the icy gates. “I have _been_ alone. I will not stop you, if you wish to go.”

“But I _don’t!”_ Jingle went to the Queen, and took her hand. “I meant what I said. I want to be with you. I want to be _yours_ …” She turned to look over at the Holiday Spirit. “But...you said they need me.”

The Spirit nodded. “The other elves are doing their best...but you’re the fastest. They really need your help to make sure Santa’s sleigh is ready to leave.”

The Queen sighed, and looked down into Jingle’s eyes. “A queen understands the demands of duty. And as much as I would bid you stay...I would not wish you to take the blame if Santa could not visit the children tonight. Not for my sake.”

Jingle looked wretched as she wrestled with the decision to stay or go, and the Spirit felt a pang of sympathy. “Perhaps I could suggest...a compromise?”

The elf and the Queen turned to look at her, and the Spirit felt herself flush under their combined scrutiny. “Jingle...what if you were to return to the Workshop to help get Santa on his way, and I could stay with the Queen until you’ve finished your work?”

“Well…” Jingle looked over to the Queen. “I suppose that way you would at least have some company.”

The Queen frowned. “Will they allow her to return to me?”

The Spirit nodded. “I give you my word - and if she isn’t back by morning, I’ll bring her back myself.”

The Queen considered that. “Will she be punished?”

Jingle swallowed nervously. “Oh. Well...I...don’t _think_ so.” She looked over. “I mean, I could tell them you _did_ give me quite a spanking.”

That got an amused smirk out of the Queen, and the Spirit fidgeted slightly in the snow at the images that flitted through her mind. “Perhaps not the _exact_ details, my naughty little elf.”

Jingle giggled again. “Yes, My Queen.”  Her eyes softened and she looked up to the queen with such naked adoration that almost hurt to look at. “May I ask for a kiss before I go?”

The Snow Queen leaned down and kissed the elf - tenderly, gently, but with no shortage of passion. A far warmer gesture than most would have believed possible. If the Spirit hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she wasn’t sure that _she_ would have believed it.

When the Queen finally released her, Jingle half stepped, half stumbled backwards, her face flushed and eyes dewy. “ _Wow._ I mean...everything else was wonderful and that _thing_ with your tongue and your fingers and the _ice_ but…  _wow._ ”

The Snow Queen chuckled softly. “Hurry back, my little elf...perhaps there will be more in store for you.”

Jingle grinned as she pulled a pair of goggles from her cap, slipping them over her face before pulling her cap on and giving the fur trim a little tug to make sure it was properly seated. “Right! Be back soon as I can, then!” The elf began to run for the trail that would eventually lead her back to Santa’s Workshop, her body seeming to blur before she disappeared into the night, the sound of ringing bells trailing after her.

The Queen watched her go until the little elf had vanished, then closed her eyes for a long moment before she let out an almost imperceptible sigh. “Well. She is on her way back, just as promised.” She reached out one elegant hand, her other hand gesturing to the great gates that still stood open. “Shall we go inside, Spirit?”

The Holiday Spirit reached out to take the Snow Queen’s hand, and was surprised that she felt no chill through the leather of her glove. “I would be honored, Your Majesty.”

* * *

The Snow Queen found herself feeling strangely anxious as she lead the Spirit into the courtyard of her palace, showing her guest some of the sculptures that she had created from snow and ice, and her garden of snow blossoms.

“This is incredible,” the Spirit marveled as she walked a slow circle around a meticulously crafted oak tree, the trunk formed from carefully packed and sculpted snow, the branches spreading out into leaves of ice. She turned her head this way and that to appreciate the play of starlight through the delicate crystals, then turned back to face the Queen with an expression of pure delight. “Your work is magnificent, Your Majesty. I feel honored to have seen it.”

That compliment made the Holiday Spirit the second person to raise a blush to her cheeks that day, and the Queen had to admit in the privacy of her own mind that she was enjoying the experience.

They had wandered through most of the garden before the Spirit spoke again, carefully broaching the subject of what she had accidentally uncovered.

“I had no idea you liked...ah…” Now it was the Spirit’s turn to blush, and she fidgeted with her glasses as the Queen raised her eyebrow. “Girls. That you would take one into your bedchamber.”

The Queen considered her answer for a long moment, and made an effort to keep her voice carefully mild. “It has been quite some time since I took anyone for a consort, but Jingle was not the first woman to see my boudoir. Few are daring enough to approach me. Fewer still to attempt to court me. The ones who I chose were each different, but no less cherished.”  

She turned to look at the Spirit, who seemed to be giving her a thoughtful look. “Does that bother you, Spirit?”

The Spirit blushed again and shook her head, the glasses slipping off of her nose and hanging from their golden chain. “No, no, of course not.” She laughed softly. “It would be rather silly of me. Hypocritical, even.”

“Oh?”

The Spirit’s cheeks were nearly as red as her hair, now. “You’re the Snow Queen and you will always _be_ the Snow Queen. Santa and Mrs. Claus are much the same, but for me…” She shrugged. “The thing about being the Holiday Spirit is that I’m...malleable, you might say. As the mortal world changes, so do I. Right now, I’m a woman. At other times, I’ve been a man, I’ve been neither, and I’ve been everything between.” She smiled with an odd sort of shyness. “I do _like_ who I am. This body, this appearance. But there is no guarantee I’ll remain in this form forever.”

The Queen considered that, then gestured for the Spirit to follow her. Without explanation, she lead the Spirit to a part of the courtyard that had been left bare until now, and gestured to a spot off to the side. “Would you stand there for me?”

The Spirit gave her a confused look, but walked over and gave her a smile. “If you like.”

“Good...now, please, stay still.” Before the Spirit could object, the Queen raised her hands, ice and snow swirling around them, and took a long look at the redheaded woman, memorizing her features before she gestured towards the open patch of ground.

She began with a simple base of ice, forming a wide disk before running veins of snow and frost through it for decoration. Once she was satisfied, she carefully began to raise more ice, shaping and molding it with careful sweeps of her hands and subtler motions of her fingertips until she had recreated the Spirit’s likeness, with careful touches of snow and frost to add definition and texture.

“There,” the Queen smiled as she stepped back, her hands falling back to her sides. “Even should you change, in time, you will be immortalized here, in this form.”

The Spirit gasped, and walked to the statute, reverently touching her frozen duplicate. “I... _thank you_.” She turned back, shaking her head. “This is beautiful, Your Majesty. Incredibly beautiful, and incredibly kind. I’m not even sure how I could repay you for this.”

The Queen shook her head, and offered the Spirit her hand. “This was a gift. If anything, I am repaying you for your kindness, and your willingness to help Jingle.”

The Spirit smiled as their fingers intertwined. “I think you are underestimating yourself, Your Majesty. Getting to see this...spending time with you is hardly a struggle.” The Spirit shook her head. “I’ve always wondered about this place. If anything...I’m regretting that I didn’t come here long ago.”

_How very interesting._

The Queen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more before she guided the Spirit through the rest of the courtyard and into the palace proper.

* * *

Jingle had run as hard as she could to make it back to the Workshop, and her chest was heaving from the effort when she reached the end of the path and the reindeer pens. She’d nearly wiped out just before the entrance to the pens when she hit a patch of ice, only a bit of quick footwork and a bale of hay keeping her from twisting her ankle - or worse.

She’d dusted off the straw and straightened her hat to make herself as presentable as she could before she snuck back in through the back door only to find herself greeted by an exasperated looking Andes.

“Where have you _been_ , Jingle? And _what_ are you wearing?!”

For a moment Jingle didn’t understand what he’d meant until she looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the white and blue shift of frost and ice she’d taken from the Queen’s closet instead of her tunic. “Oh, ah…” She looked up at her fellow elf, trying to give him as innocent of a look as she could manage. “My tunic got ripped on some of the icicles around the Snow Queen’s palace, and she was kind enough to lend me a dress?”

“Kind? Her?” Andes scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Right.”

Jingle felt a swell of anger at that, and she stepped forward, jamming her finger into his face. “Hey! You don’t even _know_ her! Maybe if people didn’t act like that at the very mention of her _name_ you’d get to see her be nice to people more often!”

Andes stepped back, surprised by the outburst of temper and putting his hands up. “OK, OK, jeez. Whatever. You gonna help us get the sleigh ready or what?”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Jingle promised. “I’ll start grabbing sacks from the back of the Workshop and getting them up to the big guy so he can load up.”

“Alright, that’s what I’m talking about!” Andes headed for the front of the Workshop, grabbing a few of the smaller boxes of toys on his way. “She’s back! Let’s pick it up, people!”

She got a few odd looks from some of the other elves and as she ran through the Workshop gathering up sacks and toys for the sleigh, but Jingle just smiled brightly and did her best to get things done regardless of their stares.

It _was_ Christmas, after all, and if _they_ weren’t going to be happy she’d just have to spread a little extra cheer to make up for it.

* * *

The Spirit had followed the Queen into the depths of her palace, marveling at the beauty of it all, and feeling a deep pang of sympathy as she realized how _lonely_ the great halls and beautiful grounds must feel during the long winter nights.

No servants. No guests. No _friends_. Nothing but elegant corridors, beautifully appointed rooms, and the Queen’s own creations of ice and snow. Works of art that no one but the Queen (and perhaps Jingle) had seen in many years. (Decades? Centuries? After all, she knew better than anyone that time did not move the same way in Winter as it did in the waking world.)

She kept her silence until the Snow Queen had lead them up onto a balcony that overlooked her gardens, and they watched the lights in the night sky dance and shift while they sipped glasses of ice wine.

“May I ask a question, your majesty?”

The Queen looked over, raising an eyebrow. “Of course you may - you are my guest.”

“As I said - your palace is magnificent, and I am honored to have seen it.” The Spirit choice her words carefully, not wanting to give offense. “But I am puzzled why you have such a large palace if you do not have visitors or someone to share it with...your most recent company notwithstanding.”

The Queen’s eyes went distant, and she turned to look back at the Northern Lights, taking a drink of her wine. “It...was not always so.” She sighed. “Once there were Kings and Queens of Snow and Rain, Summer Breezes and Autumn Leaves. But the seasons changed, and so did humans. Autumn is the domain of the Hallow’s Eve now. Winter is as much Santa’s domain as mine, and so on.”

The Spirit gave a soft ‘ahh’ of understanding. “Yet...you could open your gardens and your palace to those who wished to visit. Welcome them, and entertain again.”

The Queen’s lips turned up in a smile, and the Spirit was pleasantly surprised at how it reached her eyes, the mirth making them shine like the first rays of dawn over fresh snow. “Who says that I have not?”

Something about that answer gave her a great deal of pleasure, and made the Spirit feel rather special indeed.

“I see.” She finished her wine and placed the glass on the table, not looking away from the Queen. “It still seems it must be...quite lonely.”

“Often,” the Queen admitted softly, “yes.”

The Holiday Spirit couldn’t say exactly when she made the decision to lean towards the Queen and gently kiss one soft blue cheek. Perhaps it had started the moment she saw the Queen’s lipstick smudged on Jingle’s skin, or when she’d realized the Queen’s heart was not nearly so frozen as many claimed.

The Queen’s skin was soft, perhaps a bit cooler than her own but still not truly cold, and the Spirit didn’t miss the little gasp of surprise, or the way the Queen turned just slightly into her touch.

“Now that I know I am welcome here,” the Spirit promised softly, “I shall make a point to return.”

“That would be...very kind,” the Queen murmured, her voice filled with longing.

“There is still a good bit of the evening left,” the Spirit observed, “and it will be some time before Jingle can return.”

“That is so,” the Queen agreed, looking a bit uncertain about where she was going with that line of thought.

“Perhaps you might show me to your chambers,” the Spirit suggested, her voice low and warm, “and be not alone with me.”

The Queen’s eyes widened slightly as she looked at her. “You are...very bold, Spirit.”

The Spirit smiled as she stood and offered the Queen her hand. “Sharing love is very much a part of my nature, and tonight of all nights? No one should be alone on Christmas, my Queen.”

“I suppose not,” the Queen murmured as she rose.

The Holiday Spirit felt a flutter of excitement in her belly as the Snow Queen lead them back into her chambers.

“Welcome,” the Queen murmured softly as she opened the doors, “to the boudoir of the Snow Queen.”

It was a fitting place for royalty - walls with a slightly iridescent sheen, decorated with tapestries of blue and white cloth, elegant furnishings, gold framed mirrors, and wide windows that looked out on the courtyard and the royal balcony, with a breathtaking view of the Northern Lights and Winter’s skies.

Despite the floor being made of ice, with frost that formed elegant patterns of snowflakes just beneath the surface, there was no chill as the Spirit stepped inside.

She slipped off her gloves and hung her parka on the coat tree, and carefully stepped out of her boots as the Queen watched her with what seemed like a sense of amusement.

“Welcomed to my bedchamber,” she said softly, “and your first thought is to properly remove your boots.”

The Spirit turned to her, unable to keep a giggle from escaping. “Of course! I shouldn’t want to make a mess.”

“How gallant.” The Queen murmured as she let the cloak of feathers she’d been wearing slide to the floor, exposing her bare shoulders. “And what _should_ you want to do, then?”

The Spirit answered by gliding across the shimmering floor to the Queen, and taking her into her arms. Their lips met as she leaned in for a gentle kiss, giving the Queen a moment to feel her warmth and the softness of her.

“So bold,” the Queen murmured before she was claiming a kiss of her own, her arms sliding up the back of her shirt, while the Spirit slid her fingers up to explore the bare skin of the Queen’s back, the other rubbing a little circle against her hip through the satin of her dress.

“I’ve gotten the impression that boldness pleases you,” The Spirit purred between kisses, a shiver running up her spine as the Queen’s lips traced along the curve of her jaw.

“Perhaps,” the Queen agreed before she nibbled at the shell of her ear, and the Spirit felt her legs tremble. “Did you hope for this, when you offered to spend the night in my company?”

The Spirit felt her cheeks warm, and realized she was being backed up to the four poster bed at the heart of the chamber. “I honestly didn’t quite know what to hope for...but I am quite glad to be here.”

“Indeed…” The Queen pressed against her again, and when her tongue teased against her lips the Spirit opened her mouth to let the kiss deepen, her groan of pleasure turning to an exclamation of surprise as the Queen pushed her back into the bed.

“I _did_ punish Jingle for her snooping,” the Queen murmured as she bent over her. “Though I rewarded her as well.” Her lips were curved in a wicked smile as their eyes met, her golden eyes shining with heat. “What do you think you have earned, my bold Spirit?” The Queen’s hand came to rest at her collar, just above the knot of her bow tie. Enough pressure to promise, but not to harm.

The Spirit couldn’t speak for a moment, and when she licked her lips she felt a great anticipation running through her, like the moment just before nimble fingers tugged open the bow of a present. “I certainly didn’t _snoop_... I was simply observant. I think you may judge that as you will, my Queen.”

The Queen’s hand slid down to slowly undo the tie, sliding the silk through her fingers before she set it aside, then unpinned the mistletoe brooch from her shirt. “This plant has brought me very unexpected gifts tonight,” she mused, and then held the brooch above their heads as she bent down for another kiss.

The Spirit’s hands came up almost of their own free will to explore the Queen’s body as their lips met, sliding up to palm and stroke at her breasts as the Queen gasped and groaned with encouragement.

She felt the Queen’s knee sliding against her thighs and spread her legs as much as the dress and her tights would allow, her hands sliding to squeeze the Queen’s bottom as she encouraged her for more.

Her excitement grew as the Queen’s weight pressed down against her core and the Spirit felt heat bloom through her as her hips bucked and rocked, only to give a needy groan as the Queen pulled back, depriving her of the delicious friction.

Her pulse was racing as she watched the Queen step back with a teasing smile.

“I told Jingle she would wait on _my_ pleasure - and tonight, I think the same shall apply to you, Spirit.”

The Spirit needed a moment to catch her breath and ease her racing heart. She stood with a smile despite the slight wobble in her knees, her eyes shining with excitement as she removed her glasses and tucked them away.

“As you wish, my Queen.”

* * *

Jingle sighed with relief as she loaded the final bag of toys into Santa’s sleigh, her shoulders slumping as she hopped up onto one of the crates of garlands and holly leaves in the Workshop’s stables.

Loading the sleigh was demanding work for the elves on the best of nights, and Jingle had to admit it had been a rather...strenuous night for her before she’d picked up a single present. Running back to the Workshop from the Queen’s palace and getting stuck into loading up had taken a lot out of her, and she felt ready to sleep until next Christmas Eve - or maybe eat a polar bear. Possibly eat the polar bear and _then_ go to bed. That sounded pretty lovely. Especially if it meant cuddling up in the Snow Queen’s arms.

As badly as she wanted to nap, though, Jingle knew she needed to at least see Santa off. She stood with a smile as she watched him give Mrs Claus one last kiss, then pick up the reins as she took a few steps back.

Santa’s magic filled the air with warm golden light and the sound of ringing bells, and the sleigh rose from the ground to their cheers and applause. It slowly pulled out of the Workshop,  gathering speed as reindeer hooves struck the air. It rose higher into the sky, leaving a trail of glittering sparks behind until Santa had disappeared into the night, the sound of his laughter and a joyful cry of “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” trailing behind him.

Mrs. Claus watched the skies until the last echoes of Santa’s voice had faded, then turned to face the assembled elves with a kind smile. “Thank you all, elves and helpers. Thank you for all your hard work to help make another Christmas for the children of the waking world.”

There was another round of applause, but instead of everyone going off to relax and enjoy some hot cocoa like usual, Jingle felt a hand clamp down on her arm, and looked up to see Andes scowling at her. “No thanks to _you._ ”

“Oi!” Jingle pulled herself free and backed away. “I did my part! I got to work as quickly as I could!”

“After you tried to sneak out - and if the Spirit hadn’t gone looking would you have even come back?!”

Jingle flushed with anger and embarrassment. It was true that things had gotten a little out of hand. She hadn’t quite known what would happen when she’d approached the Queen and demanded a kiss, but she _had_ planned to get back. She hadn’t intended to get quite so swept up...but at the same time she’d meant it when she wanted to stay. To be hers, and to keep the Queen from having to spend all her days alone.  

It tore at her, and it _hurt_.

“Andes!” Mrs. Claus’ voice had risen from her usual pleasant warmth to something a bit more stern. “Jingle! What is going on here?”

Andes turned to face Mrs. Claus, and Jingle stiffened as he pointed an accusing finger at her chest. “Jingle left the Workshop to chase after the Snow Queen for _hours!_ Everything was harder without her, and it took the Holiday Spirit to drag her back!”

“She didn’t - that’s _not true!”_ Jingle stammered and wrung her hands as she failed to explain, and when Mrs. Claus came closer, Jingle could feel tears pricking at her eyes. “I came back to _help_.”

Mrs. Claus frowned thoughtfully as she put a hand to her chin. “And where is the Holiday Spirit? I don’t recall seeing her when Santa left on his rounds.”

Andes crossed his arms over his chest. “She didn’t come back. Figure the Snow Queen froze her solid.”

Jingle’s frustration turned to anger as her tears began to flow. “She _would not!_ I told you to stop talking about her like that!”

Mrs. Claus put a gentle hand on her cheek, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears. “I am glad you were here, Jingle. It wouldn’t be Christmas without you.” Andes gave another frustrated huff, and she turned to give him a stern look. “Andes? Perhaps you should go have some cocoa and see what the others are up to while Jingle and I talk.”

It took a moment for Andes to realize it wasn’t a suggestion, and Mrs. Claus waited for him to leave before she lead Jingle over to one of the wide windows that overlooked the snowy hillside, settling on the padded bench that had been set into the wall.

“That’s a lovely shift,” Mrs. Claus observed. “Did the Queen give it to you?”

“Yes,” Jingle admitted. For a moment she considered repeating the story she’d made up about her tunic being ripped, but thought better of it. “Yes, it was in her closet and she offered it to me.”

“It suits you.” Mrs. Claus smiled and gestured to the other side of the bench. “You can sit if you like. You look exhausted, dear.”

Jingle gave a sigh of relief as she settled down onto the bench, stretching her legs out in front of her. “All the running back and forth - I love it, I do! But it took a lot out of me.”

Mrs. Claus nodded, and somehow she had an extra mug of cocoa in her hand, covered in whipped cream and cinnamon just the way Jingle liked it, and was handing it to her. “It’s quite a ways from the Workshop to the Queen’s palace. I’m sure that was quite a run.”

Jingle nodded as best as she could while also taking a drink of her cocoa. “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long...honestly, I didn’t.”

“I believe you,” Mrs. Claus assured her. “Do you know where the Spirit is, Jingle?”

“She’s still at the Snow Queen’s palace.” Jingle put her free hand on the hem of the shift, worrying at it with her fingers. “She offered to stay with her. So she wouldn’t be alone.”

Mrs. Claus’s eyes softened. “Oh…” She took a drink from her own mug before she spoke again. “I think I’m beginning to understand. Was that why you’ve gone to watch her, Jingle? Because you found that she was lonely?”

Jingle looked down at the whipped cream floating on top of her mug. “At first I just liked watching her. The ice and snow - everything she makes is so _pretty_ , and she’s…”

“Beautiful?”  Mrs. Claus smiled knowingly, and Jingle could feel her cheeks burning. “I haven’t always been _Mrs. Claus,_ dear. I was younger, once, and so was Santa.” She smiled nostalgically as she looked out the window. “He was a _very_ handsome young man, and I loved watching him working in the forest.” She looked back with a conspiratorial little grin. “I still do, in fact.”

Jingle giggled. “Aw. That’s cute!” She took another sip from her mug. “But… yes. The Queen is so beautiful, and I realized she was so _sad_. That she was always alone, and I wanted to give her some company. I mean...no one should be alone on Christmas!” She looked back down at the floor again. “But I...we...that is to say...I took some mistletoe from the garden. Asked her for a kiss.” She coughed. “I...um. Lost track of time. Didn’t even realize how long I’d been gone until I felt the Spirit arrive at the palace.”

Mrs. Claus’ eyebrows rose. “You _felt_ her arrive, Jingle?”  
  
“I think?” Jingle took another drink and tried to explain it. “I was taking a nap in the Queen’s chamber, and it...was like when someone’s tapping on a window? Or when you’re working on something but you can hear people walking up behind you? It was like that. So I woke up and she and the Queen were talking at the gate.”

“Oh my…” Mrs. Claus put her mug aside. “I take it you wanted to stay.”  
  
“Well...yes...but…” Jingle gave a frustrated groan. “I _do_ want to stay with her. But you - _everyone -_ needed my help. I couldn’t let you all down! Not on Christmas!”

“That means a great deal to me, dear. But we shouldn’t make you feel like you’re trapped here, either.” Mrs. Claus thoughtfully tapped her fingers on the windowsill, and Jingle did her best not to feel self conscious under her gaze. “I think there are some things I need to discuss with Nicholas when he comes home. You aren’t in trouble, I want to make sure you know that, but can I ask you to stay at the Workshop until he returns?”

Jingle bit her lip as she considered that. “I told the Queen I’d try to be back in the morning…”

“And I will do my best to make sure you can keep your promise,” Mrs. Claus assured her.  
  
“Well…” Jingle looked into Mrs. Claus’ eyes, and saw nothing but care and concern. “Alright. I’ll stay. I promise.”

“Thank you, Jingle.” Mrs. Claus stood, collecting her mug. “Try to enjoy yourself at the party - and I’ll make sure Andes doesn’t bother you again tonight.”

Jingle stood herself, and decided she could speak out just a bit, thanks to this new familiarity. “I don’t understand why he hates her so much. Why he acts the way he does.”

Mrs. Claus considered that as she looked back out the window. “The Snow Queen is something very, very old. Older even than Nicholas or I. Almost as old as Winter itself. She is a remnant of a different age, who still holds some connections to the waking world thanks to their myths and stories. There are some who fear and mistrust that...but the Spirit is not so different, and she has always been a good friend to us, no matter the form she has taken. What Andes said was cruel and inappropriate, and I will speak to him about it.”  
  
“Not so different,” Jingle repeated thoughtfully. “Huh.” She skipped across the floor, and gave the older woman a quick hug before she stepped back and retrieved her mug of cocoa. “Thank you - and thank you for not being angry.”

“You are very welcome,” Mrs. Claus assured her with a kindly smile. “Now go on. Enjoy yourself - and perhaps take a well earned nap.”

“Yes ma’am!”

* * *

When the Holiday Spirit awoke, she knew Santa had left for his rounds. She could feel the delight moving through the waking world as the sleigh flew, with presents being opened, friends and families growing closer, and an outpouring of love and kindness that filled her with warmth, her existence strengthened and renewed.

 _Of course_ , she admitted to herself as she looked at the woman who still slept in her arms, _I might have felt the same simply for what we shared last night._

Her fingers lightly stroked the Snow Queen’s back, tracing the patterns of snowflakes and ice crystals that appeared in the Queen’s blue skin like the freckles in her own, and the Spirit’s lips turned up in a smile as the Queen gave a happy murmur and snuggled tighter against her.

The Spirit lightly pressed a kiss against the Queen’s forehead, and continued her gentle attentions until the Queen’s eyes opened, that yellow of her irises reminding the Spirit of a winter’s dawn.

“It is morning?”

“Yes,” the Spirit confirmed. “Christmas Day, and all is well. Santa has been bringing gifts and joy to the world.” 

The Queen reached up to lightly stroke her face, gently tucking a fairy-lock of red hair back behind one ear. “I can feel it in you. You seem...stronger, somehow. As if your presence has become greater.”

The Spirit smiled, and leaned in for a tender kiss. “As good an explanation as any. As the world celebrates, I share in their joy.”

The Queen gave a happy little hum as she returned the kiss and stretched. “I see. Then I am pleased to share in yours as well.” She sat up in the bed, looking to the windows as the sun rose over the fields of ice and snowdrifts. “Jingle?”

“She hasn’t returned,” the Spirit admitted as she stood, “but I will keep my word, my Queen. I’ll go back to the Workshop, and see her safely back here to you.”

The Queen gave a regal nod of her head. “You have my thanks, Spirit.” She seemed to realize how her words might be interpreted, and the Queen’s expression softened as she reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. “But...remember you are welcome to return with her, as well.”

The Spirit blushed as she took the Queen’s hand in her own, then pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Your majesty is too kind.”

When the Spirit dressed herself, she wasn’t surprised to find her dress now chased with silver and gold, and her coat now trimmed with snowflakes dancing between holly leaves and berries.

The grey wool stockings had been replaced with white, and she decided to leave her hair down, falling loose around her shoulders.

 _A lovely outfit for Christmas Day_ , she thought as she pulled her coat and gloves on, then pulled the gold framed glasses from her pocket and settled them on the bridge of her nose.

As she turned away from the mirror, she saw the Queen walking onto the balcony, wearing nothing but a robe spun from frost, her long dark hair spilling down her back as she raised her hands and sent graceful spirals of flurries into the air.

The Spirit walked onto the balcony and watched the snowflakes drift and dance, carried away on the winds throughout Winter and to the world beyond. “That’s lovely.”

“I thought it fitting,” the Queen agreed. “You are prepared to go?”

“I am,” the Spirit confirmed. She smiled a bit cheekily as she stepped closer. “I don’t think I will need it, but...might I ask for a kiss for luck?”

The Snow Queen’s hand wrapped around the back of her neck, drawing her in before their lips met, the coolness of her mouth tinged with sweetness, and there was a rush of cold just before they parted, a little puff of frosty steam rising into the air.

“I wish you luck, and give you my blessing, for whatever help it may bring.”

The Spirit backed up enough to give a proper curtsy. “Thank you, my Queen.”

By the time she’d reached the Workshop, the Spirit’s hair had been thoroughly dusted with snowflakes, but putting the hood of her coat up had been the last thing on her mind. There was something very pleasant about it all, and it made the journey back far easier.

She wasn’t surprised to see that many of the elves were sleeping off the previous night’s work and the traditional party afterwards, but a few had gathered to make breakfast and bake breads and sweets, getting a quiet start on a well deserved holiday.

“Excuse me,” she asked as she walked over to one table where several elves were eating, “but have any of you seen Jingle?”

There were a few shrugs and shakes of heads before one sitting at the opposite end of the table raised her hand. “I think she’s still asleep in her room! She spent some time talking to Mrs. Claus after Santa left, but she didn’t stay at the party for very long.” The elf adjusted her glasses, a look of concern in her eyes. “She seemed very tired. Is she OK?”

The Spirit smiled warmly at her. “I’m sure she will be, Meirry. Jingle _did_ have quite a long day. Do you happen to know what she was talking to Mrs. Claus about?”

“Andes was really upset with Jingle about something,” one of the other elves observed. “I think she’s in trouble.”

“No way,” a third countered. “The way _I_ heard it, Mrs. C and Andes had a ‘talk’ of their own - and it ended with Andes getting told he was going to be on coal cutting duty next year.”

The Spirit listened to the gossip with raised eyebrows. “Oh my. It seems I missed everything, didn’t I?”

That got a few shrugs and laughs from around the table before Meirry put a hand to her mouth in shock. “Oh my gosh! I forgot! Not long after Santa came home, Mrs. Claus said that if you came by, she wanted to speak with you!”

“Oh?” The Spirit’s eyebrows rose. “Did she mention why?” 

Meirry shook her head, the pom-pom at the end of her hat swinging wildly behind her. “Sorry, no. She just wanted us mention it to you when you came back to the Workshop.”

The Spirit hummed thoughtfully, then gave Meirry a nod of thanks. “Well, I had best not keep her waiting, then. Thank you for telling me.”

Meirry smiled as she picked up her fork and began cutting up her pancakes. “Of course! Merry Christmas!”

“And a very merry Christmas to you.”

Winding through the halls of the Workshop, the Spirit traveled to the upper floor where Santa and Mrs. Claus kept their rooms, a wide tray appearing in her hands as she walked, loaded with half a cantaloupe filled with Christmas Strawberries, glasses of orange juice, mugs of coffee, and plates of thin pancakes folded over and topped with lingonberry sauce and whipped cream.

Shifting the weight of the tray carefully as she reached the door, the Holiday Spirit knocked firmly on the door, then waited as she heard the sounds of muted voices and approaching footsteps.

She smiled as the door opened to reveal Santa, no longer in the heavy red robes and cap he wore for keeping warm through his long night, but wearing a set of red canvas trousers, a plain white shirt beneath his black suspenders, and a pair of rather adorable bunny slippers.

“Good morning, Santa. Merry Christmas.”

Santa’s eyes went to the tray of food, then up to meet her eyes with a broad smile. “Hello, Spirit! Merry Christmas to you, as well.”

“I understand your wife wished to speak with me,” she explained, “and I thought you might both appreciate some breakfast.”

“Aye,” Santa agreed, “that’s so. Well, what are we standing around in the hall for? Come in! Come in!” Backing up and gesturing her inside, he raised his voice a touch to call back into his rooms. “Ingrid? The Holiday Spirit is here - with breakfast!”

Mrs. Claus’ voice had a distinct air of amusement and old exasperation in it. “Then show her in, you silly snow goose!”

Santa chuckled as the Spirit stepped inside, and as the door swung closed behind him she followed to their sitting room. 

She placed the tray on the table, setting places for each of her hosts before she gave into a bit of temptation and stole a strawberry from the cantaloupe, enjoying the sweetness touched by just a hint of the melon’s musky flavor.

Santa gave her a wink as he sat to let her know she’d been caught, but otherwise just busied himself with a sip of his coffee as he waited for his wife before digging in.

Mrs. Claus turned out to be just a few moments behind them, entering from what the Spirit assumed must have been their bedroom. Her hair was loose, spilling down past the middle of her back, wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with red and green embroidery, and she smiled warmly at the sight of the table that had been set for her.

“Good morning, Spirit. Thank you for breakfast.”

The Spirit returned her smile and pulled up a little stool to sit on. “It was my pleasure. I heard from Meirry that you wanted to see me - and I suspect I know why - but I thought it would be rude to come empty handed.”

Santa gave Mrs. Claus a raised eyebrow, and the Spirit watched with a bit of fond awe as Mrs. Claus raised hers in turn, then gave a slight nod of her head and a little tilt of her chin at the plate. The Spirit was fairly sure she’d caught the surface meaning of their silent conversation, but she had a feeling she’d missed quite a lot of undertones beneath that.

She’d never felt envy for their relationship before, but she felt a quiet pang of it now, wishing there was someone who knew her so intimately as that.

Santa dug back into his pancakes, and Mrs. Claus drank a bit of her orange juice before she spoke. “It was still very thoughtful of you.” She put the glass down, then gave the Spirit a look she couldn’t quite decipher before turning to the matter at hand. “So - what shall we do about Jingle, Spirit?”

The Spirit reached up to fiddle with her glasses. “I assume you don’t intend to punish her. Is there any reason why she should not be free to return to the Queen’s palace?”

Mrs. Claus shook her head. “She _is_ free to go...but I think the larger question is if she wishes to return? It seems to me that Jingle’s interest in the Queen is much more than simply a passing fancy...and the Queen seems to be returning it.”

“You’re not wrong,” the Spirit admitted. “She cares about the Queen a great deal. But at the same time, Jingle was very torn about what happened. She wanted to help in the workshop, and the Queen didn’t wish to cause any harm.”

Santa put his fork down to run a hand through his beard. “She’s a good lass, and runs fast as anyone I’ve ever seen. I decided to look the other way when she snuck out of the workshop because it didn’t seem to do any harm.”

“She has a warm heart,” Mrs. Claus agreed, “but I do not think her heart is necessarily in the Workshop...and perhaps it should not be.”

The Spirit raised an eyebrow. It seemed they were making her arguments for her.

“Still,” Santa mused between bites of melon, “she makes a big difference when we load up. She can bring toys from all over the Workshop in a real jiffy. Makes the rest of the work a lot easier for the others.”

“That’s work that _can_ be shared among the others, though.” Mrs. Claus had started in on her own pancake, giving a happily little ‘mmm’ at the lingonberry sauce. “As it happens, I think Andes could _use_ quite a bit more work.”

The Spirit blinked. “Andes? Why?”

Mrs Claus took a rather decisive bite of her pancake. “I found his Christmas Cheer was in rather short supply - and he’s been quite cruel to Jingle about her feelings, even after she returned to help.” She shook her head. “I think it might be best for him to have some time to reflect on his naughty behavior.”

“He was the one who told me where Jingle had gone,” the Spirit admitted. “I could tell something was wrong, and he explained she’d been missing for some time.”

Santa gave a little grunt as he drank his coffee. “His heart _was_ in the right place, but his head…” He sighed and shook his head. “He doesn’t understand that the Queen and those like her are just as important as we are. The Seasons change. That’s how the world is _supposed_ to be. But he just sees her as distant. Cold. He got scared of her. Seems to me that’s a big reason why he acted the way he did.”

The Spirit thought of the discussion she’d had with the Queen on the balcony, and leaned forward slightly. “Perhaps there’s a way to help repair some of that damage _and_ help Jingle as well.”

Both of the Clauses sat back a bit to look at her, and the Spirit made herself sit up a little taller as she adjusted her glasses again.

“Well. It strikes me that part of the problem is that the Snow Queen has been alone for a very long time, and so few truly know _her_ , as opposed to whispers and rumors.” The Spirit scooted forward, and when she reached out to the table, there was a third mug of coffee waiting for her there, with just enough cream.  

“Jingle wants to help - but she also wants to be with the Queen, and it seems Winter agrees.”  
  
“Eh?” Santa blinked. “ _That_ I don’t follow.”

Mrs. Claus smiled. “I wondered if you’d noticed that too.” 

The Spirit nodded. “She mentioned she felt me arrive when I went to visit the palace. Just like the Queen did. That she felt my footsteps on the snow.”

Santa gave a soft ‘huh!’ as he sat back. “Well. Hadn’t heard of _that_ before.”

“Jingle told the Queen she wanted to be her elf.” The Spirit took another sip from her mug and couldn’t help but smile a little. “The Queen has had consorts before. It seems Jingle may be the next...and as such, I suspect she may find herself sharing in some of the Queen’s gifts.”

Santa frowned. “Well. That’s good enough for her - and the Queen, I suppose. But I don’t quite see the rest of what you’re suggesting.”

The Spirit smiled as she leaned forward. “It’s simple, really. If Jingle were to return to the Workshop for Christmas Eve - and perhaps to help out at other times if needed...why couldn’t the Queen come with her, and be your guest? Perhaps you both could visit the Queen’s palace, in turn - she has an incredibly lovely garden - and the elves might visit as well. After all - we are all neighbors. There’s no reason not to be _neighborly._ ”

Santa tugged on his beard again, a bit lost in thought. “Yes...why not?” He shook his head. “I’m a bit ashamed, honestly. We should have been making her feel welcome here from the beginning.”

“We didn’t know her,” Mrs. Claus sighed. “In those early days she stayed away out of choice, I think. She was as confused and wary of us as we were of her.” She gave the Spirit a determined look. “Please offer our thanks to the Queen for Jingle’s help, and extend that invitation for next Christmas Eve.” Her smile softened a bit, and she reached over to take her husband’s hand. “And if there’s an occasion to celebrate at her palace after all this...we would be honored to attend.”

“I’ll pass all of that along,” the Spirit promised as she rose. “Do you happen to know where Jingle might be?”

“I put the poor thing to bed in her room,” Mrs. Claus answered. “She’d worn herself out, I think. She was quite exhausted by the time the sleigh was ready to leave.”

“I’m sure,” the Spirit agreed. And if she had a fairly good idea about a few other things that had worn the elf out...well. That was nobody’s business but her own, was it? “Thank you both - I promise to be back to visit after you’ve both had a chance to enjoy your own well earned rest.”

“You’re very welcome,” Santa said with a faint air of distraction, and suddenly he was reaching behind his chair to pick up a neatly wrapped box that hadn’t been there before. “Here - take this to Jingle, will you? Make sure she opens it before you go.”

“We’ll see you soon,” Mrs. Claus agreed as she stood to offer a hug, her voice dropped to a soft whisper, and her smile turned knowing as they embraced. “But don’t feel as if you have to hurry back on our account.”

The Holiday Spirit felt her cheeks warm in a blush as she took the present and tucked it carefully under her arm. “In that case...Merry Christmas, then.”

Santa smiled as he raised his mug in a toast. “And a happy new year!”

* * *

Jingle woke to the sound of knocking, and her first instinct was to turn herself over and bury herself deeper in the warmth of her blankets.

“Go ‘ _way_ , Andes! ‘S Christmas…”

“It is indeed,” the Holiday Spirit’s voice came through her door with more than a bit of amusement, “and that’s why I’m here.”

Jingle’s eyes shot open and she flung herself out of bed with a yelp of surprise. “Oh, no! The Queen!” Nearly tumbling to her feet as she got tangled in the bedsheet, she pulled herself free and hopped to the door, her hair wild and wearing nothing but a rumpled nightshirt that she didn’t remember putting on.

The Spirit smiled at her as Jingle opened the door, holding out a present wrapped in blue and silver paper. “Merry Christmas. Santa said to make sure you open this before we leave.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jingle answered automatically as she took the present. “I. Um. Come in?” She gave a little toss of her head towards the bed. “Sorry I don’t have much for furniture here…” 

“It’s fine,” the Spirit assured her as she came inside, and in a moment they were both sitting on the bed while Jingle carefully untied the shimmering white ribbon bow.

“So…” Jingle put a hand on the gift. “You talked to Santa?”

“Mm. Mrs. Claus, too.” The Spirit reached out to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Jingle found herself leaning slightly into the touch. “All is well. We’re both free to go back - and I think we have a few ideas about how to make things work out from here that I can explain on our way.”

“Oh, brilliant!” Jingle slumped a bit with relief, the knot of tension she’d felt in her stomach disappearing. “That’s so good to hear.” She looked back at the Spirit, and couldn’t help a shy smile. “Thank you for being with her. For staying.”

The Spirit blushed almost to the tips of her ears, her pale skin and freckles turning holly red. “It was my pleasure, I assure you - and hers.”

“Oh?” Jingle’s eyebrows rose, and the Spirit just pointed to the mistletoe pinned to her blouse in lieu of words. “ _Oh!”_ A giggle bubbled out of her as she realized what that meant, and she leaned over to hug the Spirit, her head resting on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Well. Can’t really blame you, seeing as that’s how this all started.” She leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper. “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

“She is,” the Spirit agreed, and now her voice went quiet, a look of nervous excitement in her eyes. “She asked if I might return with you - perhaps for us both to stay for a while...if that’s all right.”

“Of course it is!” Jingle sat back with a smile, her hand finding the Spirit’s and squeezing it. “But...can I ask a favor?”

The Spirit squeezed back, her free hand coming up to adjust her glasses in a rather adorable way, Jingle thought. “Of course. What is it?”  
  
“Well,” Jingle said with a grin. “Can’t call you ‘The Holiday Spirit’ all the time - that’s a mouthful! Would ‘Holly’ be OK?”

“Holly…” The Spirit considered that thoughtfully, then nodded, her blush fading but still adding a bit of color to her cheeks. “That sounds lovely. I think I like that quite a bit, Jingle. But...what do you plan to call The Snow Queen?”

“I think I’m going to start with ‘beautiful’,” Jingle answered with a little smile, “and go from there.”

Holly laughed, lightly swatting at her shoulder. “That’s very good. You’re quite a charmer, you know.” Reaching out, she tapped the lid of the present. “Still - open that, so we can be off.”  
  
Jingle looked down at the box, a little mix of nervousness and anticipation in her stomach. “Oh, right. I wonder what it could be…” She found a seam to open the paper, and in a few moments she’d unwrapped the plain white box, tearing at a piece of tape so that she could open the lid.

Her breath escaped in a gasp as she opened the tissue paper lining, and carefully pulled out what looked like her old elf uniform, but instead of greens and golds with red trim, this had been made in the same beautiful shades of blue, white, and silver as the Queen’s own gowns and raiments. Even her goggles had been replaced, the wide tinted lens now a shade of blue that reminded her of the Queen’s skin.

“How lovely,” Holly murmured as she ran a hand over the fabric of the new tunic. “Rather fitting, for the Snow Queen’s new elf.”

“It’s so pretty,” Jingle agreed. “But I just realized...I don’t have anything to give _her._ She ought to have a present! It’s Christmas!”

Holly considered that, then gave her a rather dangerous little smile. “I think I know just the thing. Come with me!” She stood, tapping the box. “And bring this with you.”

* * *

As the sun crossed Winter’s skies, the Snow Queen sat on her balcony and watched the snows she had created fall, some adding to the drifts that covered the land, while others eventually made their way to the waking world, spreading the season and bringing the passage of time with them.

In her heart, she knew the Spirit and Jingle would return - that both would keep their promises to her - but it was hard for her not to fear. After all, she had lost so much - and though she knew Santa was a good and kind man, did he not also punish the naughty? Just how would she be considered, in his eyes? How would Jingle’s actions weigh on his scales?

She’d been resting her eyes for just a moment (a Queen most certainly did not fall asleep on her balcony, even if she _had_ spent quite a bit of the previous day in the most enjoyable of exhausting pursuits), when she felt the tremors of footsteps on the snow covered paths. Two pairs: one small and light, almost dancing across the snow, and the other with a confident, even tread.

The Queen’s heart soared as she made her way to the gates of the palace, the great slabs of ice opening at her command.

To her delight, Jingle and the Holiday Spirit were there - but the sight of the elf’s outfit made her freeze in her tracks.

The cut and the fit matched her old garb, but the colors of the fabrics and the glittering crests of ice and snow embossed into her shoulders and the neckline clearly marked her as something different. Proof that Jingle was _her_ elf. Hers, and hers alone, and it brought glittering tears to her eyes.

“I knew you would return,” she murmured as she stepped closer, “but I did not dare to hope for this.”

Jingle’s eyes were a bit wet as well, and she stood on the toes of her boots to deliver a tender kiss. “Said it before. I’m _yours_ , My Queen. My beautiful, gorgeous Queen.” She turned to the Spirit with a grin. “And Holly had the _best_ idea! A way to bring us all together!”

“Holly?” The Queen looked over at the Spirit, who was blushing quite delightfully beneath her glasses. “I think I rather like that name, Spirit.”

“I’m glad it pleases you both,” Holly said with a little curtsy. “But - yes, as you guessed, Jingle has Santa and Mrs. Claus’ blessing to come to you and be your Consort...and I offered a few ideas that we can discuss later.” She gestured to Jingle, and the Queen realized there was a soft blue ribbon wrapped around the elf’s waist - what she had originally taken for some kind of belt or sash, knotted in an elaborate bow. “For now...it _is_ Christmas Day, my Queen...and _everyone_ should have a present to open.”

The Queen took in the flush rising on Jingle’s face along with Holly’s smile, and felt a rush of excitement spread through her like frost across a frozen lake. “Indeed…? How kind of you both.” She looked at Holly, and tilted her head just so. “But if Jingle’s clothes were her gift, and I now have mine...where is _your_ gift, my lovely spirit?” 

Holly stepped forward, putting a hand on each of them before she kissed each of their cheeks. “I do believe it’s right here.”

The Queen’s pulse quickened as she realized their meanings, and he fingers lightly toyed with a strand of Jingle’s ribbon. “In that case...perhaps we should retire inside.” Her hand came up to stroke Holly’s blushing cheek, and when she kissed the spirit she could taste the warmth of a steaming mug of cocoa, and the sweetness of mint. “With gifts such as these to open...there really should be no delay in unwrapping them.”

Properly, the Queen should have led them to her chambers, but something in the way Jingle raced ahead to lead them was charming, and Holly’s warmer, subtler presence behind her quiet pleasant. 

As they entered the bedroom, the Queen felt Holly taking her hand, subtly squeezing to encourage her to stop and wait while Jingle raced ahead.

Holly leaned close, her lips just tickling against the shell of her ear. “I’d unwrap her first, My Queen.”

The Queen’s eyebrow rose as she turned her head enough to meet the spirit’s eyes. “Indeed? And what might I find beneath that ribbon?” 

Holly chuckled softly, heat flashing through her eyes. “The surprise is the best part, My Queen. I wouldn’t dare ruin it for you.”

Humming thoughtfully, the Queen approached the bed, running an appreciative hand along Jingle’s cheek. “My little elf…” A shiver ran through the elf at her touch, and the Queen knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of her skin. Heat had transformed her deep brown eyes into blazing copper, and the Queen couldn’t resist her desire to kiss the girl again.

Jingle gave a happy groan as their lips came together, pressing herself closer, her arms coming up to hold and stroke her as the Queen peppered her jaw with kisses, finally lavishing her attention on the elf’s neck, pulling the collar of her tunic back to expose a few of the marks she’d left the previous night, thrilling at the way Jingle gasped and sighed as she teased the sensitive skin.

“Now,” the Queen murmured as she put her hands to the ribbon. “Shall I unwrap you, my lovely gift?”

“Oh,” Jingle breathed as she opened her arms, “please, my Queen!”

Holly had remained silent, but knowing the spirit was watching them both added a certain excitement to every motion as the Queen undid the knot, running the ribbon through her fingertips before she set it to the side, and began to undo the silver snowflake buttons that held Jingle’s tunic closed.

The Queen ran her fingers against the soft skin of her elf’s belly, smiling inwardly as she could feel how Jingle was struggling not to laugh as she was oh-so-gently tickled. She let her palms rest against the warmth of her sides, then raised an eyebrow as her fingers slid upwards, feeling the silky texture of another ribbon wrapped around Jingle’s back. “How very interesting.”

Holly’s voice was closer now - the Spirit perhaps just a few paces behind her. “Did you find something, my Queen?” The carefully studied, almost too casual tone held such lovely promises.

“I think perhaps I have,” the Queen confirmed, “but I must be careful...exposing...it.” Her lips turned up in a lustful smile at her own pun as she drew her fingers back to open the next button. “It would not do to damage this lovely outfit, after all.”

She slowly undid the buttons over Jingle’s bust without opening the tunic any further, letting the shadows tease at what might lie beneath, and there was a faint chiming sound as the elf shifted slightly beneath her careful attentions. The Queen finally reached the last clasp, which had been worked into the crystals at the tunic’s neck, and opened it with an air of reverence before she stood and slid the garment open and off of her lover’s body to reveal what lay beneath.

A wide red and white striped ribbon had been carefully wrapped around her, starting just beneath the base of her breasts and carefully looped and tied so it would lie comfortably flat as it wound between them, then back under her arms and over her shoulders before being tied off in a bow just below the base of her neck.

Now that the tunic had been removed, the Queen could see that Jingle’s nipples were puffy and stiff, and a pair of little bells had been carefully attached to each, ringing pleasantly now that they were no longer muffled by the fabric.

“I _am_ surprised,” the Queen told them both as she turned to hand Holly the tunic.

Jingle bit her bottom lip nervously, almost vibrating with her hopeful anticipation. “Do you like them?”

“They are delightful,” the Queen assured her with a smile, her hand hovering over one hard bud but not quite touching her just yet. “Do they hurt?”

“A little,” Jingle answered honestly, “but they also feel really good.”

“So if I were to do this…” The Queen brushed the ball of her thumb over one of them, and the chiming of the bells as she arched was almost entirely swallowed by Jingle’s groan of pleasure.

 _“Yeah,”_ Jingle said a bit dreamily. “That’s good, that’s a really, really good thing to do.”

Holly walked back to the bed, the tunic now hung up along with her coat. “Helping put them on was a _very_ fascinating experience.”  
  
The Queen’s mind happily granted her visions of just what that might have looked like, and she reached out to run a hand along Jingle’s waist, feeling the telltale crinkle of a bit of ribbon beneath the shimmering blue tights. “I can only imagine.”

Her fingers hooked into the waistband, and the Queen tugged them down to reveal the striped ribbon that encircled hips and thighs. “Did you enjoy yourself, my daring little elf?”

Jingle’s face had turned a lovely shade of crimson, the flush traveling all the way to her chest. “Wasn’t so daring, really... ahhh… _hah_ …  _oh! Yes,_ I did...I did enjoy... _ooo_. _”_ As the Queen’s fingers explored and teased, Holly had slipped behind Jingle, steadying her when the elf’s knees went to jelly, nibbling at the shell of one pointed ear.

“Perhaps not daring,” Holly agreed in a husky voice, “but quite well behaved.” Her hand slid up to toy with Jingle’s breast, and the Queen realized the spirit had left her black leather gloves on. “So - what shall we do with her, Your Majesty?”

The Queen slid her hands down Jingle’s bared legs, encouraging them to spread. “Well behaved, mm?” Jingle nodded rapidly, and Holly gave a little smile of confirmation. “In that case...perhaps that, and your hard work for Santa, deserves a reward.” She reached up, cupping the elf between her legs, and savored the heat that she could feel through the soaked ribbon..

“ _Th-th-aaah!-_ thank you!” Jingle’s dark pupils had blown wide with pleasure as both the Queen and the spirit teased and touched her, and the Queen could feel her trembling. If Holly hadn’t been supporting her she suspected that the elf would have collapsed onto the bed.

A thought struck the Queen, and she smiled as she realized that was not such a bad idea.

“Holly, my radiant Spirit...I think Jingle might be more comfortable lying on her back.”

Holly met her eyes with a speculative glance, then nodded. “As you wish, my Queen.” Moving so she could help Jingle down, she carefully arranged the heavy fur blankets to ensure that the elf would be comfortable, then settled down beside her, lightly stroking her gloved fingers over Jingle’s bare shoulders.

Carefully, the Queen undid the bow at Jingle’s hips, and gave Holly the ghost of a wink when she gathered the ribbon into a roll and put it neatly to the side. She took a moment to enjoy the blush and shy smile on the spirit’s face as she recalled the previous night, then closed her eyes.  
  
Holding her hands carefully in front of her the Queen summoned the clearest, purest ice she could create, carefully shaping it with subtle motions of her fingers and careful strokes of her hands until she held a glittering wand with a carefully tapered and rounded head and a thick shaft that flared to a bulbous grip.

The Queen opened her eyes and gave the wand a careful inspection, weighing it against her hand, then smiled as she held it up for them to see, the lights of her chambers shining through the glass-like ice.

“Oh _my_ ,” Holly murmured, her eyes shining with lust. “How beautiful. Isn’t it lovely, Jingle?”

“ _So_ pretty,” Jingle agreed with a sigh of anticipation. “But...it won’t be too cold?”  
  
The Queen chuckled as she stood and leaned over the bed, teasing Jingle with a slow, deep kiss. “Silly little elf. You are _mine_ now, and I am yours.” She offered the head of the wand to Jingle, pressing it gently to her lips. “You have nothing to fear from the cold.”  
  
Jingle’s eyes widened as she realized the ice held no pain or burn of frost for her, then slid closed as she carefully took the wand into her mouth, a moan escaping as her lips slid slowly up and down the thick shaft.

The Queen felt a fresh rush of desire as she watched Jingle’s head bob up and down, and knew it was time to take her consort properly. Drawing the wand back, she placed her own kiss on the tip before kneeling at the foot of the bed. She brought the wand to the thatch of dark curls, gently rubbing it against her slit, and looked up to meet Jingle’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

“ _Please,_ ” Jingle gasped with need. “Please, yes, my Queen! I’m ready!”

The wand slid slowly into Jingle as if it was meant to be there, and the Queen let it rest inside of her for a moment so she could get used to the weight and the stretch as it filled her. She looked up to meet Holly’s eyes, and the Holiday Spirit smiled back, her gaze full of excitement as her hands slid down to caress and fondle Jingle, nodding to her as they silently planned their lover’s ‘gift’.

“Then let us begin.”  

After all, it _was_ Christmas Day, and they had a great deal of celebrating to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by some art by [Dogtit](http://dogtitty.tumblr.com/post/163818190639/stream-results-some-ocs-gettin-it-on-some) and, well...let's just say it all snowballed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
